stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Baldwin (series)
USS ''Baldwin'' is a series of Star Trek short stories written by . About the series The series revolves around the titular ship, the , which was discovered adrift near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone by Patrick Ingrum, who subsequently assumes command of the ship during the Dominion War and its aftermath. The stories mainly involve the interactions between her captain and crew members, along with overtones of intelligence gathering, cartography, and technology. Characters Current crew *'Captain Patrick Ingrum': In the prelude to the Dominion War, the then-XO of the was returning from packing his family's belongings from the abandoned colony of Aloran IV when he stumbled upon a cloaked vessel in orbit. The vessel decloaked, revealing itself to be the Baldwin. Admiral William Ross subsequently made Baldwin Patrick's ship. *'Commander Jaimie Petrelli': First seen as Baldwin s tactical officer, Patrick eventually brings her up to the first officer spot. *'Lieutenant Commander Bridget Ingrum': Formerly known as "Number Seven," A product of a Cardassian genetic engineering project to create human agents. She served aboard Baldwin crew during the war as part of the engineering team. Afterward, Bridget and Patrick began a relationship that would eventually lead to their marriage and the birth of their daughter. *'Lieutenant Commander Sara Jackson': A freshly-minted lawyer and a trusted friend and legal adviser to Patrick. She was shot by a Section 31 agent and was revived by Patrick utilizing Vorta cloning technology. *'Lieutenant Donna Belding': Donna's mother was Patrick's first CO, and when Jaimie moved up to become Baldwin s first officer, Patrick brought Donna under his wing by placing her at tactical. *'Lieutenant Laura Bennett': Laura was recommended to Patrick as a skilled pilot. She has a high degree of clairvoyance and has developed telekinetic skills. *'Lieutenant Sarah Allison': Was an under-utilized 'gopher' at Starbase 375 when Patrick picked her up to run Baldwin s "war room" *'Lieutenant Stephanie Taylor': Has served various roles aboard Baldwin, including gamma-shift helm officer, the captain's "coordinator," and leader of Baldwin s dance troupe. *'Lieutenant Neil Bratney': Baldwin s Chief Medical Officer *'Tiana Allison Ingrum': Daughter of Patrick and Bridget Ingrum. From other ships *'Captain Jenna Carson': Baldwin s first XO. She was quickly given a command of her own, the Ottawa. *'Lieutenant Commander Susan Cassoday': One of Jenna and Patrick's longtime friends. She recently moved from the conn to become Ottawa s XO. *'Lieutenant Anna Ingrum': Patrick's sister and pilot of . *'Captain Amanda Stacey': Wildfire s Captain. Became friends with the Ingrum family after Patrick mistook her for his sister. *'Lieutenant Commander Shandy Rogers': s XO. She was picked after ordering an engineer to get the main power online even though both knew it would be a one-way trip. *'Captain Andrea Riffin': Commanding officer of the USS Nimitz. Recommended by Patrick after she demonstrated leadership ability in a critical situation. *'Lieutenant Commander Katy Cassoday': Nimitz s XO, a longtime friend of Patrick, and younger sister of Susan Cassoday *'Lieutenant Lindsay Curtis': Nimitz s tactical and operations officer. *'Captain Bernie Tyler': He was with his girlfriend, Roslyn, when their runabout was brought down by the Jem'Hadar on Aloran IV. They were picked up by Patrick shortly before stumbling upon Baldwin. He would subsequently serve as Ottawa s XO before being offered the Winchester. *'Lieutenant Commander Roslyn Tyler': Formerly known as "Number Six." Sister to Bridget and sister-in-law to Patrick. She was with Patrick when they discovered Baldwin. After spending time away from Bernie, they realized how much she loved him, and eventually married him. *'Lieutenant Commander Sonya Fiehrer': Longtime friend of Patrick and Jenna. She was with Patrick when they discovered Baldwin in orbit. Formerly a fighter pilot aboard the , and Operations officer aboard the , Bernie chose her as his XO. Stories Season 1 (stardate 51xxx) : Correlates to DS9 Season 6. Season 2 (stardate 52xxx) : Correlates to DS9 Season 7. Season 3 (stardate 53xxx) : Correlates to Voyager Season 6. Season 4 (stardate 54xxx) : Correlates to Voyager Season 7. Season 5 (stardate 55xxx) Background information The stories were first written in 1997. As of November 2018, 41 stories have been written. The stories have been re-written several times, most recently in May 2009. External links *Fan Fiction Stories section of 's website (Contains links to all USS ''Baldwin Stories)'' Baldwin Category:USS Baldwin